


Quotes and Reunions

by xxDustNight88



Series: Dust Bunnies [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Drabble, F/M, Love Confessions, Pride and Prejudice References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: While reading and relaxing in her favorite coffee shop, Hermione never expects her friend Regulus to find her, let alone what he reveals is his reason for returning after all this time.





	Quotes and Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages since I've written anything and for that I apologize. I'm really busy lately and it's affecting how much time I have to write. I hope you enjoy this quick little drabble I wrote for Roll-A-Drabble, hosted by Hermione's Haven! Come and check us out for all of your Hermione-centric needs!
> 
> Thank you GaeilgeRua for beta/alpha reading this for me. Any other mistakes you find are my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to either J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit. Also, any quotes from Pride and Prejudice belong to Jane Austen.
> 
> Prompt: Regulus Black + Coffee Shop

Hermione sat quietly, sipping at her fancy coffee as she read through Pride and Prejudice for the umpteenth time. She knew in her heart of hearts that love stories like Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy's just didn't exist, but it was nice to escape for a little while anyway. The constant hustle and bustle of the coffee shop carried on around her as she continued to read, ignoring her studies for a little while longer.

She was so preoccupied with the words on the page that she nearly missed the quote that was being spoken aloud right from the pages before her...

"She had a lively, playful disposition which delighted in anything ridiculous…"

"Regulus?" Hermione questioned, smirking as she recognized the voice. She marked her page with her fingers and glanced up to find her old friend standing next to her table. "I can't believe you're here. When did you get back to London?"

"Just last night actually," the dark-haired man replied, pulling out the chair opposite her and sitting down with his own coffee. "Mother thought it was time I made my gallant return, for lack of a better term."

"Well, Walburga always did know best," Hermione said with a wry smile as she marked her page with her bookmark and then set the book aside. She knew quite well the effects of Regulus's mother and just how far she would go to get her way.

"Yes," Regulus said with a grimace as he sipped his drink. "At least she thinks so anyway." Running a hand through his dark, curly hair, Regulus settled Hermione with an inquisitive look. "So, I take it you're still hard at work at Oxford?" He indicated her messenger bag settled at her feet.

Picking up her coffee, Hermione replied, "I am. I'm taking English Language and Literature this semester. You know, the class you would have been taking with me if you hadn't bailed and disappeared to Amsterdam last semester."

"Hah," Regulus laughed, shaking his head before a frown settled on his regal features. "A dreadful mistake that my doting mother enjoys reminding me of every waking minute of every single day."

"I know she can be difficult, but you're back now. Surely, you can come back to school this summer?" Hermione didn't want her dearest childhood friend to falter in his life plans, even if they were slightly based on what his mother wanted for him.

"That's the plan…" Regulus trailed off, his sullen mood suddenly taking over his usually cheerful self. He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Actually, there was another reason I decided to come back."

"Yeah?" Hermione sat up a bit straighter in her seat, folding her hands under her chin and giving Regulus her full attention. "And what was that?"

She was glad he was opening up to her now. They'd always shared everything and were always there for one another, as well. At one point she'd hoped… But that was a long time ago, long before Walburga managed to get her claws into Regulus's social life. At least they'd had Oxford, but then he'd decided to run off with Tom Riddle and party a good portion of his inheritance away.

"I missed you," Regulus said simply, his dark eyes lifting from where his hands were wrapped around his coffee cup to stare into her own. "The entire time I was away, all I could think about was how I'd let you down and how much you meant to me."

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat, her entire being going numb at this revelation. "Regulus, what are you saying?"

"That I love you, Hermione," he answered and then reached forward to take her hand in his. An easy smile stole its way across his lips as he again quoted her favorite book. "I never wish to be parted from you from this day on…"

"You're sweet, Regulus," Hermione whispered, taking hold of his hand. This was a big step for them, one she was more than willing to follow. There was his mother to worry about, of course, but if he remained clear headed and didn't fall back in with Riddle and his crowd, then they would be fine. She smiled and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "And I love you too."


End file.
